Blinded by Darkness
by Dragonachu
Summary: Sora is a brown wolf whose fate is to battle the darkness now threatening the ways of the wolves. Within him is the ancient powers of The Sight. But can he fight the darkness if it's in the form of a mysterious silver wolf with aqua eyes? SoraRiku


Various characters from across the Kingdom Hearts series will be appearing as all sorts of animals. _The Sight _is about wolves, if you didn't know, so mainly different wolves. (Meaning of words from _The Sight _is at the bottom of the story.)

# Pairings are diverse... Mainly **RikuSora**, but there's some CloudAerith in there too and I'll add a note if there's any other significant pairings coming up. #

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_ or _The Sight_. Square Enix and the talented David Clement-Davies do respectively. This story is purely fan made.

* * *

><p><strong>Blinded by Darkness<strong>

The surface of the water rippled slightly as an aquamarine coloured light flashed within it for a moment. "I nearly saw something in it that time, Aqua!" A small dark brown wolf pup lifted his muzzle up to the older female excitedly. His happiness was infectious and, before she knew it, Aqua was laughing. She was a slender wolf for her age, appearing much younger, and although having the usual grey pelt all over, the fur on her left ear was a curious shade of blue.

"It'll be a while until you can truly see into the waters Sora. Be patient. It's a hard thing to do." She gave the excited pup a lick, but he looked slightly sad. She was taken aback for a moment; it was rare to see the young wolf look so serious.

"Is that why you're so tired?" Sora asked. "Because you look into the water without having the Sight?" Aqua shook her head slightly, she should have known that he'd figure it out. Despite his immaturity, Sora possessed a great amount of empathy and he could often pick up on everything you wanted to keep hidden. He was a brilliant judge of character, and once again he'd told Aqua exactly what she was thinking. The she-wolf rose to her paws and just smiled.

"I'm just a fortune-teller, my powers are very small." She paused for a moment, gazing into the vast sky above her. "But you, Sora, I know you will do great things. You shall be far more powerful than any Varg before you... but I also know that you will use your powers for good." Aqua growled, bringing her muzzle back down to face the younger wolf. Looking into his clear blue eyes is like looking into the sky, she thought. "You will always be the light side of the Sight."

The weak spring sun was a welcome break from the dull cloud cover of winter. It had been many months since sunlight had found its way through the dense grey clouds. Even longer since it was warm enough to prevent the snow. The ground still laid frozen beneath the wolves paws, but the presence of the sunlight gave them hope that winter was finally making way for spring. It had been a particularly harsh winter, but the pack had survived and kept warm hearing the old tales that Aqua recited for them. Stories were very important to wolves, they were traditions passed down from each generation kept alive by the older members of the packs and by the fortune tellers. Many wolves believed that the tales were true.

_"...So Tor and Fenris, the great Varg god and goddess, punished Wolfbane. He didn't want to fade into the shadows as they ordered, so he evaded and tricked them by changing his very shape. He began as a wolf, but he became all sorts of animals to keep them from finding him. The flying scavengers protected and hid him, but Tor and Fenris couldn't be mislead forever and they soon discovered Wolfbane's hiding place." Aqua spoke in the dreamy voice she always used when she told stories. The whole pack was lying together in a small cave they were sheltering in from the snow outside. Breath rose like small clouds of smoke from their muzzles. There were eight of them including the three pups. "The god Fenris banished Wolfbane back into the shadows he came from... Well, he never forgave them. So he turned to the two gods and promised he would return. He told them he would bring the flying scavengers all the Varg scorned, and he would curse them all with his eternal winter – Wolfbane's winter."_

_ The three young wolves were huddled together in the cave, staring at Aqua with wide eyes as she told her story. Their father, dragga of the pack, nodded approvingly at the fortune teller's retelling of the legend. He believed that the old stories should be told to every generation, so that they lived on through the lives of all wolves. He was a large wolf, though lithe in shape, and was well muscled under his sandy coloured pelt. His fur was such a light shade of brown it looked blonde and there was a distinctive patch of fur on the back of his shoulders, where it permanently spiked up slightly as if he was bristling from anger. This became a problem when meeting other Varg, as their instincts would take over when they saw this display of hostility, though unintentional and beyond the dragga's control, so the pack kept as isolated from others as it could._

Those icy days seemed like a different lifetime as the sun finally thawed the frozen landscape. The pack had spent many days stuck in that small cave as the snow covered the Carpathian mountains where they lived. The three pups had grown considerably over the winter months and it had been a squeeze to fit the whole pack into one of the small caves that dotted the mountains' sides. It had been especially difficult to keep Sora inside when his curiosity was growing as fast as he was.

The sun was at its highest point when the brown-blonde Dragga looked out across the valley below. He could barely feel the wind through his thick pelt, but the spikes on his neck swayed slightly in the breeze. The wolf's winter coat was thick enough to keep the harsh mountain weather from affecting its body too badly. In the summer it thinned out somewhat, but because it remained cold in the mountains all year round it always stayed fairly plush. Movement in the valley caught the large male's sharp blue eyes. He stood with his muzzle pointing towards the movement he'd seen, eyes narrowing. Nothing more happened. Although he stood poised on the rocks like a statue, a small growl of frustration started in his throat.

"You were never good at hiding your emotions were you, Cloud?" A female growl brought Cloud out of his concentration. A slender she-wolf approached him slowly, playfulness in her light steps. She was the same dark brown colour as Sora, but her son hadn't inherited her green eyes. Her gaze lingered on the male with love and compassion, although only looking at his eyes directly for a moment. Even with a mated pair, looking into the eyes of another wolf was dangerous; it ignited instincts and could cause fights.

"Aerith," he said, putting all his love for his mate into that one word, his frustration evaporating as quickly as it had come, "there's something watching us. I can feel it." Cloud glanced toward the valley. He had felt it for a few days, that a presence was close. Watching. Waiting. It unnerved him to think that there may be something to threaten his pack, even if he didn't know exactly what it was. He just wanted them to be safe. Cloud was suddenly aware of Aerith's body pressing against his side and she licked his cheek softly. Although not a fortune teller herself; a wolf who had some link to the world around them and could see distant times in the water, Aerith could sense things that others could not. She couldn't tell Cloud that she was more worried than he. She couldn't tell him that the darkness was seething around them, building its cold emptiness into a force that she could almost feel, and that it was coming for them. Coming for Sora.

* * *

><p>Just so you know I'll be using some terminology straight from <em>The Sight <em>itself, so if you're unfamiliar with the story, here's what they mean:

_The Sight_: A power that very few wolves have ever had – some believe it's a myth.  
><em>Varg<em>: The wolves word for their own kind.  
><em>Lera<em>: Wild animals.  
><em>Dragga<em>: The male Alpha/ Pack Leader/ Dominant wolf.  
><em>Drappa<em>: Female equivalent to the Dragga.  
><em>Sikla<em>: The weakest of the pack.  
><em>Putnar: <em>Hunters.


End file.
